


So they taught her

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, red room - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mind will try to trick you after you’ve had sex, the same way it used to trick you to be afraid, to succumb to pain or exhaustion, to feel pity. But it’s a trick, and we will teach you to ignore this trick just as we have with all the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So they taught her

Your mind will try to trick you after you’ve had sex, the same way it used to trick you to be afraid, to succumb to pain or exhaustion, to feel pity. But it’s a trick, and we will teach you to ignore this trick just as we have with all the others.

And so they taught her, again and again and again. She only vomited once, that first night, clutching the ceramic bowl—never again. Later, much later, she reveled in the control she had over her body as she cleaned blood from her legs or watched lacerations around her neck fade. But most of all, she reveled in the control her body gave her over other people, and she never stopped to wonder if this was how other children learned control. After all, there were no children in the Red Room.

And so when the Winter Soldier pushed her onto the bed, knelt in front of her, traced her jawline with the pad of his thumb, she opened her legs. His pupils dilated. She wondered at that…did her pupils still dilate? She arched her eyebrow, pulled up the corner of her mouth, leaned back into the sheets.

He was not gentle, that first time, nor any time after, but then neither was she. He used his fingers, the same fingers that broke all the bones in her right hand, and he fucked her on top of the sheets until she moaned. And she moaned because she remembered him breaking her fingers, pain pleasure pain pleasure pain. He waited until she came before he reached down to satisfy himself.

They separated after that. Sleeping together was too intimate, and Natasha only slept with marks.


End file.
